ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jasyuline
is an alien monster in Ultraman Mebius. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Mebius Jasyuline is an alien being who made himself famous throughout the universe for incasing his opponents into gold statues as his "Trophies." With Ultraman Mebius as his next target, Jasyuline headed for earth in hopes of adding the Ultra to his "Collection." Arriving during a festival to honor Father of Ultra, Jasyuline landed on Earth beckoning Mebius appearance, taking down opposition from GUYS in the process. Ultraman Mebius was quickly on the scene to stop the alien, but Jasyuline's psychic powers were too much for Mebius to handle. Once the ultra was weakened enough, Jasyuline fired his Gold Coating Ray, solidifying the ultra into a statue of pure gold. As Jasyuline celebrated in his victory, they noticed that Mebius's Color Timer was not coated in gold, thus the enraged alien materialized his boomerang to successfully crack it open by force after hammering it several times. Suddenly a green orb of energy fell from the sky and knocked Jasyuline away from the damaged Mebius statue. The orb quickly materialized to reveal none other than Father of Ultra. Excited about the thought of owning a statue of the Father of Ultra, Jasyuline proceeded to battle with the superior ultra. Father of Ultra however was more evenly matched to the alien than Mebius was and managed to distract the alien with his cape while Father of Ultra managed to free Mebius from his gold coating and repair the damaged color timer with the Ultra Charge. Upon freeing himself from Father of Ultra's cape, Jasyuline tried to fire another Gold Ray, but was severely damaged by a blinding flash of Ultra Father's Ultra Array. With Jasyuline weakened, Mebius transformed into his Burning Brave form and this time was able to match Jasyuline's strength. Frustrated and crippled, Jasyuline desperately activated his last ditch to kill both Ultras by preparing to burrow to the Earth's core to damage it directly. However Jasyuline was destroyed by Ultraman Mebius's Mebium Burst before he could even burrow away. Trivia *Jasyuline's episode and battle with Father of Ultra was an homage Father of Ultra's debut and battle against Alien Hipporito *Jasyuline himself seems to be a slight homage to Dada and Gigi for possessing 3 heads each with its own expression (From top to bottom: Anger, Laughter, and Calmness). *Jashrin's appearence in Ultraman Mebius is referenced by Hikaru Raido in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 26. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Jasyuline reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as a spirit awakening to the Plasma Spark along with Angross, Sadora, Telesdon, Gesura, and Zetton. He then teamed up with Lunatyx, Kelbeam, Birdon, Roberuga Jr, Alien Valkie, Mukadender, Frogos, Gromite, and Angross to take on Ultraman Mebius. He was betrayed and killed along with Lunatyx by Belial's Belial Geno Thunder '''during the final battle. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with several monsters are seen cheering Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. He reappears in episode 9 to fight Antlar. The Spark Doll for him is given to Misuzu by Hotsuma Raido, who got it via unknown means. It is likely that Jashrin returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *Jasyuline shared a great similarity with Garaon from Ultraman Dyna series. Jasyuline have three different faces, which are Angry, Happy and Sad, similar to Alien Mijir's face on Garaon. *This is the first time Jasyuline will be potrayred as a heroic alien rather than an anti-hero, he was Ultra Lived by Hikaru's friends Misuzu, Kenta and Chigusa, but their lack of coordination meant that he could not be used effectively. *Jasyuline is the only known Spark Doll to date that has been Lived and controlled by three, the other ones were Thunder Darambia and Super Grand King who were Lived and controlled by two. Powers and Weapons *Gold Coating Ray: By charging the energy in all of his heads, Jasyuline can fire a gold ray from the wing-like structure on the top of his head. When it strikes its target, it encases it in solid gold. *Psychic Powers: Jasyuline has limited psychic capabilities that allow him to catch and/or redirect any incoming attacks. *Boomerang: Jasyuline can materialize a boomerang-type object to be used as a weapon, both handheld or tossed like an average boomerang and used as an improvised hammer to break the Color Timer of Ultraman Mebius. *Burrowing: By spinning his body around rapidly, Jasyuline can burrow himself like a drill at high speeds. Jasyuline Gold Coating Ray.png|Gold Coating Ray Father_of_Ultra_with_Golden_Mebius.png|The result of Jasyuline's '''Gold Coating Ray, seen here on Ultraman Mebius Jasyuline Psychic Powers.png|Psychic Powers Jasyuline Boomerang.png|Boomerang Jasyuline Burrowing.png|Burrowing Toy Release Information Jasyuline was released in 2013 as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He is #27 in the series. He has 2 points of articulation and is fairly acurrate to the shows. He stands at 5in tall. Spark Doll "UltraLive, Jasyuline!" --Jasyuline UltraLived via Ginga Light Spark. Jasyuline became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and given to Alien Nackle to give to evil-hearted humans to seed chaos. This Spark Doll has been used on one occasions by three people: *In Episode 9, Misuzu, Kenta, and Chigusa UltraLived into Jasyuline to combat Antlar. The alien and the monster were an equal match, but he was reverted back to the humans that Ultralived him after Ginga arrived. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Jasyuline's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and depart Earth to return home. Jashrin spark doll.jpg|Jasyuline Spark Doll Gallery Ultrmn Mbs Jshrn.png jasyuline I.png jasyuline II.png jasyuline III.png jasyuline IV.png jasyuline V.png jasyuline VI.png jasyuline boom.png jasyuline v Ultraman Mebius.png jasyuline v Ultraman Mebius I.png jasyuline v Ultraman Mebius II.png jasyuline v Ultraman Mebius G.png jasyuline v Ultraman Mebius G I.png jasyuline v Ultra Father.png jasyuline v Ultra Father I.png jasyuline v Ultra Father II.png Jasyuline 2.jpg 1425763_484989261620937_1879982533_n.jpg|Hotsuma Raidou show the Jasyuline Spark Doll Jasyuline 3.png 180px-1465331_484555311664332_867814403_n.jpg|Jasyuline's rise in Ultraman Ginga Jasyuline imode.png Jasyuline movie.png Jasyuline movie I.png Jasyuline movie II.png Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Beryudora's Left Arm